shimercollegefandomcom-20200214-history
Waterloo Daily Courier/1896-07-23/The Frances Shimer Academy of the University of Chicago
﻿The Frfcacert Shimer Academy of the Uni- versity of-Chicago.' The school which for more than forty years has been known as Mt.^ Carroll Seminary has* by the wish of its founder, Mrs. P, A. W. Shimer, become an affiliated school of The University of Chicago. It was Mrs. Shiruer’s desire at the outset to transfer the Seminary directly to the University. After much consideration, however, it was decided that a separate Board of trustees should be organized and take charge of the school. This has been done. The Board consists of fifteen members, representing the University of Chicago, the Alumnae of the Seminary, and the citizens of Mt. Carroll. The relation of the mentions::Frances Shimer Academy to The University of Chicago is a double one. Ia the first place it is an affiliated academy of the University, and as such the work of instruction is under the direct oversight of the University. In the second place, eight of the fifteen trustees are trustees of the University. Among this -number are the President of the University, Dr. Harper; the Vice President of the Board, and the Comptroller and Secretary. In order to emphasize the intimate relation which the Academy wdl sustain to the University, Professor F. J. Miller, the University Examiner in the Department of Affiliations, has been made the Principal of the Academy and a member of its Board or Trustees. While, therefore, the Academy will sustain a relation to the University so intimate as to justify its name, it is an independent institution and seeks a constituency of its own. The appointment of Dr. Miller as advisory Principal of the Frances Shimei Academy confers upon the school cer^; tain marked advantages. Residing at the University, conversant with the needs of its students and their deficiencies' in preparation, familiar with the best work of the University’s affiliated schools, Dr. Miller brings to the -work, not only broad experience and sound scholarship, but critical insight, and high ideals of what a College Preparatory School should be. The local and internal administration of the Academy will be in charge of the Dean, Miss Ida M. Gardner, who for fifteen years has been Principal of College Preparatory Schools^ both in the East and in the West. Miss Gardner will be assisted by a strong Faculty approved by the University. COURSE OF STUDY. The course of study, with slight changes, will be identical with that of Morgan Park Academy, and will fit pupils for any College in the country. Since all the examination papers of affiliated schools are sent to the University to be read and recorded there, pupils who have completed all the work required for admission will be admitted to the University without further examination. • JT The range of subjects offered is sufficiently broad to make the course of study a desirable one for those who do not intend to enter College. To meet the needs of those who are deficient in the common English branches, an introductory course of one year is provided. OLD DEPARTMENTS RETAINED. • The Music and Art Departments, which have made for themselves an excellent reputation, will be retained under the new administration without material change of course or method. The Manual Labor Department will bo recognized on a slightly different basis, but will still afford to students of limited means an opportunity for self-help.